


Sukea 's Pup

by AlidaTean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Kakashi
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 53
Kudos: 433





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto . 
> 
> Check out my other stories.

Kakashi didn't plan on faking his death. It was a series of events that led to him deciding on doing it .He just came back from a solo assassination mission when his heat came unexpectedly. 

The thing was , no one in Konoha knew that he was an omega. He presented earlier than normal due to emotional distress caused by his father's suicide. Minato sensei was out of the village when Kakashi presented and Orochimaru was already pulling away from him. The now missing nin had found him a day after and proceeded to give Kakashi suppressor , he also helped him develop his Sukea disguise.

He knew that if he told anyone that he was an omega , they would seek to turn him into a broodmare.As the last Hatake , the council has been trying to get him in clan restoration act. If they knew he was an omega Kakashi knew what his fate would be . 

They expected him to be an alpha but when puberty came and he didn't present they labled him as a beta. It suited him just fine and gave him more freedom. He would often disguise himself as Sukea and buy heat suppressors.

As Sukea he could be anything that Kakashi Hatake couldn't be. 

Kakashi planned on hiding out in the Forrest of Death before giving his report . He was in the throws of heat when he heard a baby crying and saw two blank mask ANBUs passing. If it wasn't for the blanket being caught by a branch then Kakashi wouldn't have been able to see familiar blond hair and those whisker mask on the baby's face.

He heard himself growling and persued the two shinobi. Kakashi was able to rescue Naruto and was thinking about taking back to the orphanage when they baby stopped crying and looked up at him. Kakashi felt something soften in him when Naruto started cooing at him.

He smelled like pack , that is the thought that kept running in his mind. Naruto smelled like pack . Kakashi knew that this won't be the last time Danzo tries to kidnap Naruto just like he knew that the Sandaime will do nothing to punish his old friend.

Kakashi could already see the signs of neglect on the baby. If it wasn't for his instincts running wild , Kakashi might have thought things through but as it stood the omega in him was in charge and it wanted to protect his pup.

He went to his clan compound and rode the last waves of his heat. A few days later he left Naruto with a clone and went out in the village as Sukea. He saw Gay crying with the others and eavesdropped on them

Apparently some ANBU found his headtie and blood on the way and because of how late he was . They declared him MIA.

Sukea knew that it was time to leave Konoha and he was taking Naruto with him . This village didn't deserve Minato sensei 's son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sukea

Discarding everything he knew and leaving the village was not a hard choice when he looked at the now brunette child in his arms. The baby was starved for affection and clinged to him and would often cry when he didn't see Sukea near by 

It made Sukea mad that Minato sensei 's son was emotionally abused this way . He feared that if he had taken him back to the orphanage then it would have escalated to physical and mental abuse.

He entertained the possibility of going to Jiraiya but Sukea didn't trust him. The sannin had given up the boy too easily and he was loyal to Sarutobi. Orochimaru was also out of the question.

He couldn't trust him because of his history with children and being around a missing nin would put him and Arashi (Naruto) in danger. 

It took Sukea time to find a place that was far way from Konoha and safe enough to raise his pup. Ame was a good place and since Hanzo was dead , Sukea wouldn't have to worry about him.

He did reinforce their disguises with a blood seal that only another Hatake could break. As the last Hatake around , Sukea knew that their identity would remain hidden. 

He used some of his money to buy a small house in a secluded area. Sukea told the nosy villagers that his mate died a year prior and his sire was also dead. They were surprisingly understanding when he told them that his bearer was a missing ninja. They were sympathetic to a widow omega who was now raising his son alone.

Sukea hoped that the other shoe wouldn't drop on him. He didn't want to raise Arashi in an unstable environment, his pup has already been uprooted too many times in his young life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito Uchiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Heritage Day To All. 🇿🇦
> 
> # I discriminate against discrimination.

Obito didn't know why he kept going to Konoha. This Konoha was not the home he wanted , he wanted a Konoha was alive and by his side. It was always his dream to become Hokage , he wanted to have Rin as his omega mate and he secretly also wanted Kakashi to be his beta mate.

When he presented all those years ago in the cave , he dreamt that he would come back to Konoha as a strong alpha and able to protect his mates and village.

Rin's death broke him. A world without Rin was a lie , he wholeheartedly rejected this world were Kakashi failed to protect Rin .

He noticed that Kakashi wasn't in the village , Obito forced himself to see what small token the beta left on her grave this time. He was surprised to see nothing new on the grave. It wasn't like Kakashi not to check on her grave. It was a routine where Kakashi would leave some flowers and Obito would throw them away. 

He heard voices near the memorial stone. It was Genna and Kurenai along with Asuma and Ebisu. 

" I am worried about Guy. " Genma said

" He hasn't stopped searching. " Kurenai said with pity in her voice.

" The Sadaime has ordered him to take sometime off. " Asuma said.

" I hate to say this but I wish he would start shouting about Youth again. Hatake's death has shaken him . We can't even help him deal with it because the Jinchuriki has been stolen and everyone is looking for it." Ebisu said.

Obito had to get out of there. His chakra was spiking rapidly as thoughts of Kakashi being dead kept running in his head.

He didn't believe it, to him , Kakashi was invincible. Not someone who could've died this early. Obito sneaked in the mission report rooms . He read Kakashi's file, he saw where they said that they found an alarming amount of blood and his burnt and bloody Jounin vest and headtie. 

Closing the file with a snap Obito used his Kamui to get there. The saw the state of the field. The earth was marred and scarred. A big battle had happened here. He saw a piece of green cloth on one of the trees. That kind of green came from Konoha vests.

He screamed in anguish as it sank in that Kakashi was truly gone. He was now the last surviving member of team 7. He would create a world were they would be alive , a world were he would protect them and they wouldn't die .

His priority was to find all the tailed beasts. He suspected that Danzo knew where the Jinchuriki could be.

He was barely interested in hearing about some random omega that had moved to Ame. It wasn't until he saw Orochimaru tense when Konan describe the omega , did Obito start paying attention again.

He watched as Orochimaru get up and rush outside did he decide to follow after the sannin.

" Tou- Ochi? " he heard the omega ask.

" You have grown so beautiful Sukea. " Orochimaru said and it surprised Obito that it didn't even sound creepy. 

He got closer to see the omega more clearly. He nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. It was an attractive omega but that wasn't why he was shocked , it was because the omega had similar markings as Rin and had Kakashi's bone structure. It was like his mates had been reborn in one individual. 

Obito greatly drank in the sight of the omega and couldn't help but growl when Orochimaru touched him. He was feeling greedy and wanted to possess the mysterious omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend reading pied piper of Konoha and Naruto's BFF. 
> 
> They are both funny and well written although not completed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History lessons .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter

The thing is nobody actually knew who Kakashi Hatake 's mother was. There was a lot of speculation when a young single Sakumo Hatake returned from a long mission with a mini me . A lot of people including the Hokage thought that it was Hina Inuzuka. 

The late Jounin's crush was obvious and many thought that she had finally wore down Sakumo during their mission together. They romanticized it as two Alphas falling in love and tragically separated by death while the lone survivor continues to take care of their newborn.

Kakashi resembled his father too much for them to tell , but the fact that the boy could be seen with a few puppies confirmed it in their minds. Dogs were an Inuzuka trait after all and Sakumo never denied it. The man refused to say anything on the matter and the two canine clans in the village co-existated well enough.

No one ever considered that there could be more to it. The truth was more complicated and Sakumo had gone to great lengths to hide it. Sakumo was not an Alpha , he was an omega. When his clan members died , he feared to be made as a broodmare by the council and Hokage. 

It helped that he was not willowy and small like most omegas. Unfortunately secrets have a way of coming out in the most horrible way. It was during his mission did his squad die in an ambush , they would have killed him too if the leader hadn't caught his scent. 

They were going to ' play ' with him first. Sakumo was outnumbered , low on chakra and going into heat surrounded by alpha enemies. Just when he was contemplating suicide , he was rescued by an unlikely saviour .

Orochimaru killed the enemy and freed Sakumo , he offered to knock out Sakumo during the cause of his heat but the omega in him wanted the strong alpha . This was to be his mate , he had the qualities that Sakumo wanted. 

He was strong , a Konoha shinobi , just the right age and attractive. Sure , the man was intimidating and had questionable morals but since when did morals matter to shinob?. They lied , stole and murdered. Before he knew it , he pounced on Orochimaru . They fought for the upper hand until he was subdued . He bared his throat to the alpha and grinded himself on him. 

Orochimaru had given him two things before he left for his own mission. A bonding mark and a beautiful son. Months later Orochimaru found out and felt a twinge in his crooked heart. 

He would drop by every time he was in the village. His new family was a secret he never shared with anyone else in the world , not Tsunade, Jiraiya nor Hiruzen. They were his alone. A few years would pass and things would get rough. 

Orochimaru would be sent to unsavory missions that would test his loyalty to Konoha and Sakumo would fall into depression after a failed mission which would lead to him committing suicide and his body being found by his only son.

The boy would then prematurely present and his remaining parent would come to help him hide like his father and then all but disappear from his life when he turned missing nin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed hard when reading these fanfictions.
> 
> * Pied piper of Konoha   
> * Naruto's BFF 
> 
> Almost midnight and inspiration hit. I guess my writer's block has finally come to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru, Sukea and Arashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the comments and kudos. Thank you for the support .

Sukea led Orochimaru to his two roomed home. He knew that his tou-san didn't approve of what he saw. It was in the way his snake eyes narrowed and in the way he frowned when he realised that the house was leaking and too small for an omega with a child.

The child was another thing that Sukea needed to explain. None of his spies in Konoha told him anything about Kakashi being pregnant. As far as Orochimaru knew his former sensei still thought Kakashi is a beta.

As an Alpha parent , Orochimaru had a hands off approach to raising his son. He was firm and he ignored gender roles . He wasn't a father that believed that omegas should be kept in line and meek. Orochimaru encouraged both omegas in his life to fight and to use every advantage they had to survive.

Sukea knew that the reason why his tou-san did what he did was because of them. The scientist wanted immortality not for himself but as a way to live long enough to bring back his mate. It didn't sit right with him but he understood why Orochimaru allowed himself to be Danzo 's escape goat. 

If the was one thing that man was good at was manipulations. He knew when and where to hit you. Sukea knew that if he hasn't come across that boy with the Mokuton, he would've gone ahead with assassinating the Sandaime. Danzo would've probably used that to his advantage and stake claim to the Hokage seat.

It was the delightful laughter that his now son gave that brought him out of his thoughts. Arashi was a happy child and he loved attention. Sukea didn't blame him one bit for wanting it. The baby instinctively still remembered how it was to be without it and cried if ignored for too long.

Sukea picked up the baby and sat with him on his lap. He knew that his tou-san was asking himself about the child. Sukea loved his tou -san but he couldn't trust him with the truth. He still remembered that Minato sensei and Orochimaru didn't get along and he knew that if he told Orochimaru about Naruto , he would ask about the kyuubi. It was better not to tempt fate.

Sukea told him that the baby was result of a honeypot mission gone wrong. He told Orochimaru that he feared for what Danzo might do to them and about the Sandaime's wilful blindness when it came to his old comrades.

"Let me properly meet my grandson. " Sukea handed the baby over to him.

The child looked at Orochimaru with wide eyes, for a second Sukea thought that Arashi would start crying but all the baby boy did was sneeze . The baby grabbed Orochimaru 's hair and made to put the lock of hair in his mouth. Orochimaru took it away and proceeded to scent the baby.

Sukea wasn't too worried because he was confident in the blood disguise . Arashi smelled like him and any foreign scent could be explained away as belonging to the other parent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sukea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make good fighting scenes .

The one thing Sukea missed about being known as a beta was that he didn't have to deal with alphas. His father demanded that they move to his hideout , Sukea refused. He didn't want Arashi growing up in a cave . It was bad it enough that he chose to raise him in a village were the sun seemed like a mythical object .

It has been raining since the day he came to Ame and the weather was living up to it's name. Everyday , all day and night , it rained. Sukea wasn't a sensor but as an omega it made him sensitive to chakra so the more he got used to the rain , the more he suspected that the rain wasn't natural as it seemed . 

He could feel traces of chakra during thunder storms , as a thunder natured shinobi he could distinguish between natural thunder and that of another shinobi. It made him more cautious about who he let near his son.

Sukea knew that his heat was coming up soon. It explained why the alphas around were becoming more bolder with their intent to court him and aggressive with each other. Normally his heats would've been ten months apart but because he was now not hiding behind suppressors and was constantly around a child. The omega in him was yearning for a litter of puppies. 

He refused to acknowledge any of the weak alphas that came around. Sukea couldn't afford to let his guard down, alphas were notorious for being possessive and they might try to get rid of Arashi. 

It was that fear that drove Sukea to fixing his hut and reinforcing the barrier seals around it. He also set up traps and they were all high level ones that were set up to cause the most damage and kill if necessary. 

His heat came during a down pour , it left him at a disadvantage because he couldn't smell far. He knew that they were stalking him though. He could hear that some were fighting trying to the price that was him. He felt when they started attacking the barrier , trying to get through. So far it was holding it on , he sensed a stronger alpha coming from the east. 

He was taking out his competition. Sukea was sweating and feeling the effects of his heat but he was fighting it. This wasn't a time to relax and let his guard down, he had a young pup to protect.

He heard when one of the alphas finally manage to get through. The alpha used the hidden mole techniques to dig himself under the barrier to the other side and unfortunately the other alphas started doing the same. Sukea forced down the barrier , it wouldn't do to trap himself in it with the enemies. He strapped a sleeping Arashi to his chest. He was planning a quick get away.

He then heard screams of pain and cursing as his traps did their jobs. Sukea knew that they would hold them all off. So he tried to sense were they all were and then used the first opportunity to escape to were Orochimaru had told him , his caves were located.

He was running using his chakra for speed and he could hear that some of them started pursuing him. They caught up to him in an empty valley. Sukea made sure that his son was strapped tightly to his body and took out his weapons. 

He was using his great grandfather's sword called Aiborī no shi or Desuaiborī. It was a hunter nin sword that no one but those of the Hatake clan and their enemies had seen up close. His grandfather and father refused to show it to the council. His father told Sukea that when he passed it would be his as well as The White Light Chakra Sabre . 

When his tanto broke , Sukea focused on using kunai knives but after Minato sensei and Kushina nee chan's deaths. He felt like he was drifting without an anchor and it didn't help that the Sandaime and his council refused to let him be around Arashi. So he threw himself into training and he then went back to his roots. Holding that blade was like coming home. It had the chakras of his clan inside of it. That is the reason for it's ivory colour.

Sukea dodged the attack that came from his right. He took out two of the alphas coming from the back. They were trying to wear him out. Some were aiming for the baby.

The Sharingan eye behind his disguised eye was helping as well as hindering him. He was losing chakra fast and was trying to keep the fighting short while moving them towards the caves. 

It was down to eleven alphas and they were a lot smarter than their fellow alphas. They were using water techniques and earth jutsus like the sticky swap jutsu and mud river jutsu to try and trap him. While he dodged from below the water types would use water bullets and great water whips on him. 

Sukea knew that he was losing . His heat made him weak and the Sharingan was draining his chakra but he had no choice , he had to use chakra. He run fast towards the highest hill around and put his sword up in the air as he went. Then his chakra and they lightning that came down powered the sword to produce lightning stream , then he span in a circle try out his new jutsu . It was a lightining tornado.

He let them deal with it as he took off again , he gave a startled cry when he got slammed down. He used his reflexes to protect Arashi , who had started crying when the fighting began. 

The alphas that were left looked angry and injured. One was telling him that he hadn't seen such a strong omega in his life. They were planning on breeding him to make strong shinobi for their clans. That made Sukea bare his teeth and hold Arashi closer to his chest.

He was out of chakra and any more jutsu would lead to his death . He couldn't risk it because it would leave Arashi at their mercy , rather take what ever happens with the knowledge that he could try to escape from them in future.

One made to touch him but he was knocked back by a strong wind jutsu. They all looked up when they saw figures wearing black robes with red clouds. Sukea could smell the alphas's fear and he himself felt relief when he saw his tou-san. The alpha looked very angry and ready to kill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a change of Pov. Sukea needed to rest after the last fight 🤔

Orochimaru was annoyed that the Leader had called yet another meeting. He hated taking missions for them , the only reason he had joined was because he was promised test subjects and it would make hunter nins hard pressed to find him.

It was like when the more sensible members died , the Leader went out of his way to find the craziest missing nins. Hidan being the prime example. Orochimaru wanted immortality but he refused to settle for trifle imitations like the others. Kakuzu harvested hearts when his old ones stopped working and Sasori turned himself into a soulless puppet. 

He was thinking about places that would be suitable for Sukea and his grandson could stay at. He refused to let his son to stay in a hovel. His son , his beautiful only son ...the last time Orochimaru had seen him was when he was fleeing from Konoha.

Orochimaru regretted not taking Sukea with him. He remembered how brave his son was ,when he stood before him with only a kunai in his hand with the intend to stop him. 

The boy's loyalty was tested that day, Orochimaru felt pride and sadness at what transpired. In his heart Orochimaru knew that Sukea had chosen his loyalty to him over that of the village . 

Had he known how Konoha would break his little shinobi , he would've killed his sensei and Danzo. How dare they send his omega son on a honeypot mission. He knew that it was probably forced , no Hatake would allow themselves to risk such exposure . 

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed chakra flares . It was like a battle to the death was taking place not to far from where they were. He also saw that the others he also noticed it. They left to investigate what was going on . After a few minutes of running , Orochimaru caught a scent as the winds changed direction . His son 's scent that was filled with fear. 

Orochimaru broke formation and used chakra at his feet to run even faster. He could hear Hidan cursing as the others sped up to catch up to him. He left out a small growl when he saw his son on top of a hill being pursued by a bunch of alphas.

He was filled with pride and satisfaction when he saw Sukea use a jutsu he had never seen before to attack the alphas. They should hope that it kills them because if Orochimaru gets them , they would see what happens to those that dares hurt his son.

He snarled when he was close enough to see and hear what those bastards planned to do to Sukea. Just as that weak alpha tried to lay his flithy hands on Sukea , Orochimaru blasted him away with a great wind breakthrough jutsu.

His grandson was wailing and he saw his son bruised and his clothes bloody and smelling of heat. His instincts were on over drive , these were his hatchings and no one was allowed to touch them. 

The alphas soon learned how Orochimaru survived and earned his title as a sannin. All he was seeing was red in his enraged mind. He enjoyed their screams of agony as he tore through them. The other Akatsuki members killed those that tried to run. Soon the valley was flowing with blood. 

When he was done disposing of the threat against his son . Orochimaru went to check on him , he was glad that the other members were in control of their nature or mostly beta. 

" Tou...kun.." Sukea said as he weakly fell forward. 

It was the quick reflexes of both Orochimaru and Tobi that helped them catch both Sukea and Arashi. Orochimaru had the baby while Tobi was holding Sukea.

Pain told them to head back to the lair . 

Orochimaru gave Tobi a looked that promised a bloody messy death if he got any funny ideas in his head about his passed out son. Tobi gave his annoyingly usual mantra of " Tobi is a good boy". 

" Tobi better be a good boy , or else Tobi will have to learn how to be a good girl " Orochimaru snarled at him  
softly because he didn't want to traumatize the baby .

He was satisfied with the squeak that Tobi gave to him . He smelled the masked shinobi's fear , good , it would serve to remind everyone that there was a reason why Orochimaru was also a S-rank missing nin .

As he was running at the back, Orochimaru failed to see the obsessive way the masked shinobi drank in Sukea 's appearance. There was an unholy glint in his lone eye as it turned red .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfiction, Hidan joined the group a lot earlier than in the manga and anime.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sukea
> 
> Orochimaru...Obito and Konoha Shinobi

Orochimaru refused to let his son be placed anywhere but his rooms. He threatened to dismember Tobi if he dared to drop his son. Orochimaru had to improvise when he noticed the smell coming from the baby. It was the most disgusting thing he had to do of late. Even when Sukea was still a baby , Orochimaru had loathed changing nappies. He discarded the soiled nappy and wrapped Arashi in a towel. 

He knew that babies needed to be fed and by the looks of things, Sukea didn't have time to take milk with them when they had to evacuate their hut. He found the others in the kitchen , he could feel their eyes on them as he took a packet of ramen from the cupboard and started cooking it. The baby couldn't eat the noodles with his gums but it didn't stop Orochimaru from giving him the broth.

The image of Orochimaru feeding a baby was really disturbing to the others members. Those hands had tortured , killed and experimented on many people , children included. Konan wanted to snatch the baby away from him , while Sasori looked like he wanted to dissect the both of them. It made him angry that his most priced spy failed to tell him that Orochimaru had reproduced. 

Orochimaru answered Leader-sama's questions reluctantly. He knew that he couldn't fight them with especially with Arashi around and Sukea in the mists of heat. So he acted submissive no matter how much it was against his nature. By the time their meeting was done Orochimaru returned to his labs with a sleeping baby. He put Arashi with his bearer and sealed them in. He was confident that his seal would alert him should the other alphas try to enter and they would act in defence of his vulnerable family. 

If only he knew that one member had the ability to walk through walls like a ghost. Obito couldn't take his eye off the sleeping figures. He was convinced that this was divine intervention . Ever since he saw the omega , Obito had been thinking about him and how similar he was to his late teammates.

After seeing the omega fight earlier , Obito was convinced that this was Rin's reincarnation with Kakashi 's soul hitching a ride. It made perfect sense why he looked like his Rin while he had similar chakra to Kakashi . Had he not tried to see if this was a henge, he would think that it was Kakashi but he had proof that Kakashi was no more. He had them both again and this time he wasn't letting go. 

His attention was drawn to the baby when the omega held him closer to his body in his sleep. It made Obito mad that someone had defiled Rin while he was in a vulnerable state. He heard that the child was a result of a honeypot mission gone wrong and it angered him that Konoha would use an omega in such a way. He would destroy them for dishonouring Rin and taking Kakashi away. He vowed to the sleeping omega. They would be a family even though it isn't how he had first planned it.

While Obito was lost in his misunderstandings and delusions. One alpha had finally made it to his village with his injuries. He told his Kage that the Snake Sannin had reproduced and his spawn had his own hatching. Soon word spread throughout the whole Elemental Nations .

When Tsunade heard the news she spat out her sake and sobered up in record time. Then she looked at the sky to check if the world wasn't ending. Jiraiya let out a scream that sounded a lot like a dying cat when he read the new name in the bingo book. For a moment he thought he was hallucinating the whole thing, that maybe the latests hits to his head had caused him to dream up this whole nightmare.

Then the pervert in him wondered who Orochimaru managed to lure in his bed. He could totally see it : Orochimaru being the dark villain while a shy maiden omega tried to restore his humanity by sharing a hot passionate night with him or the villain demanding the poor omega girl to bare his heir in order to save her family from his clutches. It would make for a great reading. 

Sandaime wondered if this was his punishment for what he allowed to happen to Minato 's son and his student. After Kakashi's death and Naruto's disappearance, things haven't going well for him. He had to survive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support. I am surprised by the positive response to this fanfiction. Here's the new chapter ,hope it meets expectations 😀

The Inuzuka clan head did not appreciate her loyalty being called into question. Ever since the news that Orochimaru had two pups of his own , everything has been tense. The reason was the Council was demanding to know which one of her clan members had produced with him.

They dared to demand that she give them a list of Omegas that were at a mating age sixteen years ago . They wanted to harass the bitches of her clan , the very same members she swore to protect even above the village.

Tsume told them that in was impossible that any of her Omegas would have been around Orochimaru at that time. The snake sannin's scent unsettled the Inuzuka. It wasn't possible that any omega especially ones with partners would mate with him.

Danzo of course refused to take her at her word and demanded that they be interrogated. It took both the Nara clan head and the Hyuuga clan head ,to stop the Inuzuka matriarch from tearing Danzo limb from limb.

Instead of Konoha having one clan on the verge of rebellion it now had two. Sandaime knew that if the Uchiha and Inuzuka joined forces the village would fall ,other nations would also take advantage of their long time enemy.

So Sarutobi Hiruzen was left with no choice but to do something drastic to calm them down and restore some stability to the village. He disbanded the elder's council and allowed the Uchiha to go on missions outside of the village again and work in the academy . 

Like his fellow teammates , the Sandaime didn't trust the red eyed clan but he couldn't show it if he wanted his village to survive.

The Yamanaka and Morino had been tasked with investigating how Orochimaru's son had hidden amongst them. The boy had the markings of the Inuzuka but the clan head didn't know him.

It said that he was raised by a civilian grandmother who passed away during the Kyuubi attack, he quit the Shinobi life at twelve years old and became a traveling photographer. His neighbours all agreed that he was a nice ,help young man and a recluse. No one knew if he had a child because he never stayed long.

All in all it was suspicious to the council. Orphan Omegas were given to clans as soon as they presented. They were used to breed with the strongest Shinobi in the village. It was for the greater good of the village. So how had Orochimaru's omega son remain unnoticed ?.

His test scores marked him as an above average Shinobi and the Sandaime knew that he would have never allowed him to drop out of the ranks. So how had been possible for him to do so?.

It also made him question the village security when he saw the amount of times the boy would up and leave with an expired permit . He did it a total number of twenty three times in three years. The landlord of his apartment had no knowledge he was even renting the room to the omega.

They weren't surprised to find that the man had been placed under genjutsu to make him forget about it and no never rent out Sukea's apartment.

Everything marked the boy as Orochimaru's spy and it made them all uneasy because they didn't know what secrets he had taken from the village. Soon enough Konoha issued it's own entry in the Bingo book , they wanted the boy alive and offered a A-rank pay as reward. They would have paid S-rank reward but that would only make the other villages wonder why Konoha desperately wanted the omega.

They couldn't afford that kind of attention , especially with Kakashi dead and their Jinchuuriki ( Naruto ) missing. Konoha had to maintain it's strong image.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Another Chance In Ame by IAmLying


End file.
